


Stupid Little Bitch

by TheRealSiha



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gang Rape, Non-Consensual, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 00:40:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8822821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealSiha/pseuds/TheRealSiha
Summary: Guzma is sick and tired of the protagonist ruining Team Skulls plans and decides to take matters into his own hands. Moon x Guzma. Non-Canon Guzma Personality.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written as an fictional adult fantasy. I DO NOT condone the described behavior in real life. It is highly descriptive in a purely sexual sense and completely non-consensual. This story contains sexually explicit material. If you do not wish to read this type of literature, or you are under age, PLEASE TURN BACK NOW! In case I'm not being forward enough THIS STORY CONTAINS GRAPHIC DESCRIPTIONS OF RAPE AND ABUSE. You have been warned.

Ugh… Where am I? What…? The last thing I remember… being jumped by some Team Skull grunts and getting knocked out. But… what? Why are my hands tied…I can barely breath there's a gag of some sort in my mouth. It's dark. Where am I? I'm being shuffled around and moved, I can't see anything there's a blindfold over my eyes.

"Boss, we brought you a gift." I hear a grunt say.

Boss?

"Good work boys, now leave." I hear a different, deeper voice speak. I hear the door open and close, footsteps, and a door lock click then silence, all I can hear is my heart beating. More footsteps. Then suddenly my blindfold is taken off and I see in front of me a man. Mid to late twenties, maybe early thirties? He had astonishing white hair wearing a black and white tracksuit, purple tattoos on his wrist and a gold team skull chain. "Huh. So you're the stupid little bitch that's been fucking with my boys huh? You're actually pretty cute. How old are you? 18? 19?" He jeered at me looking me up and down. This was Team Skulls boss?

"Hmhmmmfffmhhh!" I yelled muffled words at him through my cloth gag.

"Oh? What's that?" the man pulled the gag out of my mouth.

"I said you look like a bigger piece of shit that your grunts."

"Haha! A feisty little bitch isn't you? Will make breaking you all the more enjoyable" he said with a smile before grabbing me and slamming me against the wall, my breath knocked out of my lungs. "After I'm done with you, little bitch, you'll think twice before fucking with Team Skull again." He said leaning closer brushing his face against the side of mine inhaling my scent all the way down my neck and to my shoulder. I thrashed and squirmed beneath him, and bucked in terror as I felt warm lips press against the side of my neck, gently nuzzling and sucking on my tender skin.

"Don't fucking touch me!" I screamed at him.

"Listen bitch you better keep your mouth shut and speak when spoken to." He said shoving the gag back in my mouth.

I screamed, though muffled, as he dragged me over to his bed, throwing me on-top of it.

I scrambled to curl up into a ball, throw myself off the bed, kick him in the face anything but he was a lot stronger than he looked as was able to restrain me. "Haha…that look in your eyes… is it fear?" He said with a sick twisted grin. Guzma cupped my face with his hand running it down slowly to my shirt pausing for a moment before ripping it off exposing my bra.

"Hmhmmmfffmhhh!" I screamed at him albeit muffled.

"Awww black my favorite color. The lace is a nice touch too." He said before grabbing my bra and ripping it off as well exposing my breasts to the air. "Mmmm…your boobs are the perfect size…" he said cupping one in his hand enjoying my pointless squirming. "So soft…" he purred running the tip of his thumb delicately over the tip of my nipple causing it to harden. "Oh you naughty girl…" he purred some leaned down taking a nipple gently into his mouth as he sucked and nibbled on it enjoying the response he was getting from me a mix of disgust, fear, and pleasure. He pushed it even further as he grabbed my free breast in his hand and pulled on the nipple, occasionally squeezing my breast between his fingers while continuing his mouth play on the other one."Mmmm babe, this is a nice appetizer and all, but I bet the main course is even more delicious." He said with a terrifying grin.

"No!" I tried to scream through my gag thrashing about trying to make this as difficult as possible for him.

"You better knock your shit off or I swear I'll make this as painful as possible." He threatened, and I knew he wasn't bluffing. "That's right, listen to Guzma and I promise not to hurt you, too much anyways." I had to escape; I had to, I thought, and then froze as I felt his huge, rough hands pulling at my underwear, dragging it down past my creamy thighs and well-formed calves. I was completely naked now, and knew that he was going to rape me. This man, Guzma, was going to take my virginity away from me.

Guzma took his time soaking in every inch and curve of me. A hunger growing in this eyes. I struggled furiously, my head thrashing back and forth and moans breaking through the gag, as I felt the man on top of me begin working his penis free from his pants, still sucking and slobbering on my neck, his knees now between my legs, forcing them apart. I felt his cock press against my opening and moaned in humiliation as his lips moved to my ear, my hands pinning my struggling form for the moment.

"You're a hot little bitch," he whispered into my ear, my body flushing with shame, "and hot little bitch like you needs a fucking. And I'm going to fuck you." I cringed at his words, and at the phallus pressing forcefully against my pussy. I cried out in pain through my gag as the head of his cock popped into my virgin canal, dragging the dry flesh painfully along with it.

Blackness engulfed my vision as I felt my hymen tear beneath his battering cockhead, the pain filling every corner of my body and mind. My virgin blood slicked his entry as he filled me to the balls with his throbbing manhood, my body stiff in agony, felt like it was being torn apart. My rapist began brutally thrusting into me, giving me no quarter, whispering in my ear, "Oh ya, baby, nice and tight. Fuck ya. Good little bitch," while licking and sucking on my neck.

Minutes, which seemed like hours passed as he rode me, slamming my slender hips and buttocks painfully into the satin sheets with each downward thrust, and the pain gradually lessened to be replaced by strange feeling of fullness. I barely registered this change, though, weeping as I was in terror and humiliation. He froze on top of me and moaned, and I could feel his seed fill my belly, coating the inside of my vagina, bringing a cool relief to my tortured young flesh.

He rolled off of me and I tried to get up, to finally escape; He had taken my virginity, surely he would let me go now. I managed to prop myself onto my elbow when the same two rough hands grabbed my ankles and lifted my legs high into the air, forcing me once more onto my back. Before I could do anything, my knees were beside my head and he was once again on top of me, his penis searching for my newly violated pussy. "You think I'm done with you?" Guzma said mockingly.

I gasped as he entered me in one smooth motion: it didn't hurt this time, his sperm lubricating the way for my second violation. He began to fuck me slowly and steadily, kissing my face, my eyes, my forehead, my lips and my neck. After my previous rape it was almost comforting; I was exhausted from my struggles and, held like this, almost folded in half, I couldn't move, could only lay there, slowly getting fucked for the second time in my life.

A warmth spread through my body as he slowly thrust into me, and I felt the nipples on my small but firm breasts begin to throb beneath the chaffing of his chest against mine, rubbing back and forth against my breasts by the gently rocking motion of the man above me. My loins began to tingle, like a humming or a buzzing deep down around my pussy, as I stared confusedly at the ceiling past my rapist's outline. What was happening to me? I thought, my fear building as the sensations of my body slowly increased. I had never felt anything like this before, and it frightened me.

I closed my eyes, trying to forget what was happening to me, trying to forget that I was on a bed being raped by this man, but the sensations engulfing my body, the delicious sensations coursing along my nerves, began to overwhelm me. Each thrust of his cock brought a muffled gasp from me as sparks of pleasure flashed across my body. His kisses on my face and neck became burning, thrumming pleasures as the buzzing deep down in my groin increased with each stroke of his cock in my tender cunt.

I felt him increase his pace on top of me, and my eyes snapped open and my body started shaking with the tension of coming ecstasy. It felt so good, I thought, so good, and I screamed in release as he bit down hard on my neck, the pain sending ecstasy screaming down to my cunt, which burst out in the most incredible sensations of my life.

Wave after wave of agonizing pleasure rocking my slender body, my cunt gripping and grasping and twisting around the invading phallus as I felt the man's seed fill me for the second time "Ahhh…you got so hot and wet for daddy." He purred as he pulled away, his dick slipping easily out of my moist cunt. My entire body was sore, my face was wet with tears and I was covered with blood, semen, and vaginal secretions between my legs. I laid there waiting for the pain to end. "Now. I hope you learned your lesson. Don't FUCK with Team Skull again you got it?" he threatened and I could only nod my head and agree through muffled cries. He seemed to pause and look thoughtful for a moment, "I'm not sure you REALLY understand the gravity of the situation. But I know how to make sure you do." He said as he zipped up his pants and left the room. What was he talking about? Where was he going? A few minutes later he came back surrounded by about twelve of his grunts. "Now I'm going to let my boys have a go at that tight cunt of yours and maybe after that you'll understand." He said with a twisted smile. I screamed and thrashed as I tried to escape but I was easily held down between the twelve grunts.

"No…. no…. please." I cried through my gag, when would this nightmare end?

The grunts tied me up, my arms were tied to the bedposts as were my spread-eagled legs. I had stopped fighting after being dicked and unloaded on dozens of times. All of the men were so turned on by raping this "little bitch" that they found they could cum two or three times, it was such a hot sight to behold to them, and their way at getting back at her. I was covered with the sperm of the twelve men who had taken turns fucking me in the mouth or cunt or simply jerking off on me. My eyes were as glazed as my entire body: I was gleaming wet from spunk, jizz, sperm, cum. My stomach, legs, and arms were wet. My slightly hairy pussy lips were dripping with cum, my hair was matted wet. I felt a grunt slid his dick across my stomach and back and forth over the puffy nipples of my breasts. Within minutes he was spewing his load over my chest, a pearl necklace.

"Boss wasn't lying when he said this bitch had a nice cunt." I could barely register what the grunts were saying as the lights dimmed, my eyes closed and I slipped into a state of unconsciousness.

**Author's Note:**

> This is still a WIP I made add, change or delete some things. Or add more chapters if there is enough interest. So if you want more, please leave a comment or message :)


End file.
